


Lithe

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a man with many different aspects, as Steve fully appreciates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithe

**Author's Note:**

> Pure PWP for I Million Words WOTD Lithe.

No-one would ever call Danny Williams lithe. Short, stocky, built: the man was solid and muscular, and Steve appreciated all that. Danny’s rear view, his shoulders and butt, were enough to make Steve hard at the most inopportune moments. After HPD had dragged the perp to the car, Danny used his strength to shove Steve up against the back wall, pushing hard against the bulge in his pants. “Did the chase turn you on, Steven? Did you like seeing me running after another man?” They only escaped detection because Chin and Kono were talking as they came round the corner. 

But it was back in the bedroom, stripped of the dress shirt and those tight, tight pants, that Steve saw Danny at his most beautiful. When Steve had his mouth round Danny’s cock and his fingers on his prostate, Danny writhed and panted. The evening light made his body look golden as he breathed out Steve’s name. Danny moved with supple ease, pushing up as Steve moved his fingers to make him squirm. In tune with his partner’s movements, Steve pulled back to watch Danny come, leaving his body loose and pliant and lithe for the rest of the night.


End file.
